A Wedding or a funeral
by knp10
Summary: the wedding of Edward and Bella, b4 Breaking Dawn came out! The trouble that the pack cause might drive the Cullens and Bella over the edge
1. What the future holds, forget the past!

**_Ok so this is my first story, is if u hate it im sorry. The story is about the wedding in Breaking Dawn, I wrote this before the book was released, so none of it relates to the ACTUAL Book. Let me know what you think!_  
**

Chapter 1- What the future holds, forget the past!!

After telling Charlie and Renee, and hearing their most different reactions, was very scary. I thought that telling my mother would be near impossible, but it was like she expected the wedding to be sooner then it was. I had no idea what to think anymore, or what I wanted. The only thing I was guaranteed about was that I would soon have Edward as my lawfully wedded husband for eternity, that's what kept me going through these excruciating wedding plans, and details, like the decorations, what food would be at the reception, etc.

Alice had all the reins and I just had to finalize the ok. To add to my stress Charlie was still all over my back about Jacob, and his disappearance. Every time he mentioned him, I would tune Charlie out, and if I was really annoyed I would some times yell at him saying "Darn it, dad!! How many times do I have to tell you that Jake didn't get kidnapped, he RAN away, because he couldn't face the truth!!" After the words left my mouth I would regret them, mumble an "I'm Sorry," and run up to my room, slam the door and sit on my bed with my face in my hands.

As I sat on my bed this time, I felt cold hands touch mine, the usual sensation ran through my body, and I let him lead me to the rocking chair and sit me on top of his lap like usual. Edward was the first person to talk, "You miss him, huh?" As I heard him speak the words, they brought pain to my heart.

"I miss the friend, not the overdramatic werewolf he's been," I said angrily.

"Do you want to help find him?" Edward was so selfless, he would give me the world if I asked for it, and not even take a piece for himself.

"What good would that do? I'm probably the last person he wants to see, and plus the wedding is only a week away, we wouldn't have time."

"We can always postpone it, and maybe we'll find him before the day we say our vows? Plus, Alice is doing it all anyway she wouldn't miss us!"

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!!" I said surprised "Do you really think that I would give you the satisfaction of postponing our happily ever after?"

Edward gave me a small smirk "Hey, I will keep my end of the bargain if you keep yours!"

We both let out a small giggle, that lead to roaring laughter, which lead to a deep satisfying kiss. Neither one of us was being cautious, we ended up on my bed, and I was feeling serious dizziness like I've never felt it. He pulled back to let me breath and as soon as I caught a slight breathe I pulled him down again, and we kissed as what seemed to be a lifetime, and then he was gone! I sat up a little shocked, and heard a knock at my door, "Yes?" I said a breathless and stunned at the same time.

"Are you Ok? I heard some talking and load cracking noises." Charlie had heard me and Edward laughing, I'm thankful for the fact that he didn't know that the cracking noises he heard was Edward.

"Yes, I'm fine, just talking to myself, I dropped some books on the floor, don't worry everything is fine." I came up with the first thing that crossed my mind. "Ok, If you need anything Ill be downstairs, and Bella?" Charlie sounded a little upset, so I quickly add "yes?" It took him a few seconds but he replied saying "I am sorry for upsetting you earlier about Jacob, I know you care for him, but what did you mean by, he couldn't face the truth?"

Aw! Damn it!! I had said to much out of anger, and now I have to get myself out of 2 situations. "I don't know, dad, I was angry, it was nothing but talk." Charlie sounded spectacle and said "are you sure?"

Now was not the time to lose my cool, so through gritted teeth I told Charlie that I was sure, and I would be down later, after cleaning up my "book" mess. As soon as Charlie had reached the bottom of the stair, Edward was there again, kissing my neck.

"You have no idea how much pain that took to leave you, but it was for the best, I was getting carried away, for the millionth time!" Edward had started to stop and I felt my heart began to beat again, but every time it started beating I wanted it to stop, I loved Edwards kisses, they made me forget the everything in the world but us. The US that had battled and survived a tracker, separation (which still tore me apart thinking about it), Volturi, and Victoria, and in a few days, no one would ever get to us like that again. I would finally become one of the Cullen's, and one of the beautiful indestructible vampires, who wouldn't need to be protected any more. I would get to be Superman, and not just Lois Lane.

Edward had pulled back and looked me in the face, what he saw there I don't know but he looked at me confused. "What's wrong?" I asked. He replied saying "What are you thinking about, your expression was quite funny."

I blushed, I was a bad liar, so lying was out of the question especially to Edward, I was like an open book to him, even if he can't read my mind. "Our wedding," so I told him half the truth he didn't need to know that I was thinking about what we went through to get to this point, or the fact that I finally get to be one of his kind, he still got a little protective when I mentioned the change.

Chapter 2 – Blissful calls, and worried visions

"BELLA, PHONE!" Charlie had yelled for the bottom of the stairs. "OK, I'M COMING!!" Edward had left through my bedroom window as always, when Charlie didn't know he was here. I ran down the stairs, holding onto the rail just incase, you never know when I might fall, this is me we are talking about! "Who is it?" I asked Charlie as I reached the kitchen. "Seth Clearwater," he answered.

I held in my surprise as I picked up the phone, "hello?"

"Hey, Bella, It's me Seth!"

"Oh hey Seth, what's up?"

"I thought I would tell you that the pack had contact with Jake today."

"Really?? What happened," I was a little afraid to know, what if it wasn't good?

"YA! He may be coming home, Sam talked a little sense in him."

"Wow! Seth, that's awesome, thanks for telling me," I really wanted Edward at this point.

"Ya, no problem, I figured you had a right to know, before any of us." Seth was a really good person, I was glad him and Edward weren't mortal enemies, now only if I could get my best friend and my husband, man I loved the ring to that, to get along. It wasn't Edward that had the problem being around Jake, it was Jake that had the problem with Edward.

"uh, Seth, I have to go, but call me anytime you need or want to, ok?" this was getting me all depressed again.

"Ok, I have to go to, the pack is having a meeting, but take care Bella, bye!"

"Ya, you to, bye!"

Right after I hung up the phone I ran to the door, and opened it, I told Charlie that I was going to the Cullen's to help Alice with the wedding plans. He said ok, and told me he'd see me later!! I practically ran from the house. As I walked to my truck absentmindedly, I didn't realize Edward was already inside, and waiting. As I got into the passenger seat of my Mercedes guardian, which still was too glamorous for me, Edward started the car. "So, what did Seth want?"

"Like you don't know?" I tried my most flirtatious smile, and it seemed to work!

"Yes, but you don't like when I eavesdrop!" Edward gave me his flirty smile that left me yet again unable to breathe. "So, he's coming back?" Edward said a little more serious.

"That's what Seth said, but, it doesn't concern me."

"Of course it concerns you, you love him," Edward added wisely

"It doesn't matter, I love you more, and I know I can't live without you! I made my choice and will never change it!!" I said this more for myself then for Edward.

"I wish you didn't have to choose, I wish we could all put our differences aside and live in peace, without a treaty. But, the wolves will never agree to that, that's why we must leave before the change, and I know you love me, but you do love him nonetheless, in a different way."

I hated when Edward proved a point, I was already in love with him, but each day my love grew, did his? Would Edward get sick of me after a century? I couldn't help but wonder. As we sat in the car on the way to the Cullen house, he pulled over, looked at me and said "something's wrong!"

I looked at him in shock, "What is it?"

He replied "I'm not sure, lets get inside." We drove into the garage where Emmett's Jeep Wrangler, Rosalie's BMW convertible, Alice's Porsche 911 turbo, Carlisle's Mercedes, Edwards Volvo, and even his Aston Martin vanquish were all stored, now included my Mercedes. My new car fit in quite well with the others, I couldn't help but dream of driving my beat up, broken down old Chevy again. (I loved my truck!)

Edward was at my door side, before I even could think about opening it, he pulled me into his side and we practically flew into the house. We entered the living room, where everyone was sitting around Alice, waiting.

"What's happened?" Edward asked quickly to Carlisle

"Alice is having a very long vision, the longest I've ever seen!" Jasper answered before Carlisle could.

"What does this mean?" I asked worried.

"It must be bad, I can't imagine why it would take this long though?" Carlisle said

"How long has she been in it?" Edward asked again to anyone that was willing to answer.

"For about fifteen minutes," Jasper was the palest I had ever seen, he seemed to be in slow torture.

Alice finally snapped out of her vision, looking exhausted and out of breath.

"Alice, are you ok?" Jasper's face seemed to brighten, as best as it could.

"UH.. UH.. I think so.." Alice managed to spit out

"What did you see?" asked Edward concerned.

"It was just a bunch of different images. First, was of Bella and you at the wedding, then it went black, everything, the guest and everything just disappeared," Alice said looking horrid

As the discussion went on I was lost in thought, how could this happen! If our wedding was going to end up a massive black hole in Alice's mind, should we go through with it?

"What does this mean, Alice?" Rosalie hadn't really said anything until now, and I jumped at the sound of her voice interrupting my rambling thoughts. Alice just shook her head meaning she didn't know, and I was the first to speak after the long silence.

"If the wedding is going to end with our guests MIA, then maybe we shouldn't have it?" I was really getting used to the fact that I was going to be able to express my love to Edward in front of the entire town… or not, but it meant a lot to Edward so maybe I could get a pass on this condition.

"That may not be a bad idea," I was surprised to see that Jasper agreed with me.

"Is that really necessary?" I felt bad, all of a sudden, because Esme was so excited to finally see her one "son" that was always the seventh wheel, get his happily ever after.

"Alice?" Edward turned to his favorite "sister."

"I don't know, everything can change if decisions change, maybe it's nothing!"

"But, you don't know for sure? Which leaves me no choice but to cancel," I could hear the despair in Edwards tone.

"Wait, you could be seeing the wolves, couldn't you? That would explain everything going black, right?" I had to try to come up with something, for Edward, he wanted this so badly.

Alice looked at me in surprise, "yes that might be it, but I thought none of the pack was coming?"

"Well, Sam talked Jacob into coming home, maybe he changed his mind in coming to the wedding, Edward did send him a invitation!" I explained

"Hey! How do you know I did that?" Edward looked puzzled at me.

"Billy!! He told me that he and Jake were not going to attend, I said I didn't even mean for them to get the invite, and he said that you sent Jake one, care to explain?"

"Well, if things would have turned out in his favor, like I told Jacob Black, I would have liked the option to come," I couldn't help but smile at him, even if I'd chosen Jacob he loved me enough to see me happy, even if it destroyed him. He waited patiently for me to reply, and all I could manage was a slight "AWW!!"

Edward smiled at me and pulled me into him, for a small kiss on my head. "Are you mad at me?" Edward pulled me away from him to look into my eyes.

"Like I could be mad at you for a millisecond! But I wish you would have told me!"

"I'm sorry, it will never happen again, from now on you will know everything!" He smirked at me and turned to Carlisle

"So, the wedding will go on." The happiness in his voice again.

"Wonderful!" Carlisle expressed "I have to get to the hospital now, I'm on call." Esme walked Carlisle out.

"Bella, good thinking, I was starting to think you only had a brain when it came to dangerous situations, and even then its questionable!" Emmett said jokingly.

"Oh thanks Emmett!! I was beginning to "think" that you processed everything with your arms." I added

"He mostly does!" Rosalie said, and stuck her tongue out at the funny face Emmett made to her.

"Ok, Ok, calm down all of you, Bella I need you in the kitchen to taste some food for the reception." Esme started walking into the kitchen before I could answer.

I grabbed hold of Edwards hand and dragged him with me, he realized what I was doing and said "Wait, she said you, not me!"

Yes, but you have to endure the pain to, it's not just my wedding." I smiled at him and kept on pulling. Before we reached the kitchen Edward pushed me against the wall, and kissed me passionately.

The kiss went on for only a few short minutes, and he pulled back, letting me catch my breathe again. I was seriously going to be happy when breathing wasn't a necessity. "I love you!" was all he whispered, I felt my heart stop and I breathed an "I love you!" back, and we entered the kitchen.


	2. Blissful calls and worried visions

Chapter 2 – Blissful calls, and worried visions

"BELLA, PHONE!" Charlie had yelled for the bottom of the stairs. "OK, I'M COMING!!" Edward had left through my bedroom window as always, when Charlie didn't know he was here. I ran down the stairs, holding onto the rail just incase, you never know when I might fall, this is me we are talking about! "Who is it?" I asked Charlie as I reached the kitchen. "Seth Clearwater," he answered.

I held in my surprise as I picked up the phone, "hello?"

"Hey, Bella, It's me Seth!"

"Oh hey Seth, what's up?"

"I thought I would tell you that the pack had contact with Jake today."

"Really?? What happened," I was a little afraid to know, what if it wasn't good?

"YA! He may be coming home, Sam talked a little sense in him."

"Wow! Seth, that's awesome, thanks for telling me," I really wanted Edward at this point.

"Ya, no problem, I figured you had a right to know, before any of us." Seth was a really good person, I was glad him and Edward weren't mortal enemies, now only if I could get my best friend and my husband, man I loved the ring to that, to get along. It wasn't Edward that had the problem being around Jake, it was Jake that had the problem with Edward.

"uh, Seth, I have to go, but call me anytime you need or want to, ok?" this was getting me all depressed again.

"Ok, I have to go to, the pack is having a meeting, but take care Bella, bye!"

"Ya, you to, bye!"

Right after I hung up the phone I ran to the door, and opened it, I told Charlie that I was going to the Cullen's to help Alice with the wedding plans. He said ok, and told me he'd see me later!! I practically ran from the house. As I walked to my truck absentmindedly, I didn't realize Edward was already inside, and waiting. As I got into the passenger seat of my Mercedes guardian, which still was too glamorous for me, Edward started the car. "So, what did Seth want?"

"Like you don't know?" I tried my most flirtatious smile, and it seemed to work!

"Yes, but you don't like when I eavesdrop!" Edward gave me his flirty smile that left me yet again unable to breathe. "So, he's coming back?" Edward said a little more serious.

"That's what Seth said, but, it doesn't concern me."

"Of course it concerns you, you love him," Edward added wisely

"It doesn't matter, I love you more, and I know I can't live without you! I made my choice and will never change it!!" I said this more for myself then for Edward.

"I wish you didn't have to choose, I wish we could all put our differences aside and live in peace, without a treaty. But, the wolves will never agree to that, that's why we must leave before the change, and I know you love me, but you do love him nonetheless, in a different way."

I hated when Edward proved a point, I was already in love with him, but each day my love grew, did his? Would Edward get sick of me after a century? I couldn't help but wonder. As we sat in the car on the way to the Cullen house, he pulled over, looked at me and said "something's wrong!"

I looked at him in shock, "What is it?"

He replied "I'm not sure, lets get inside." We drove into the garage where Emmett's Jeep Wrangler, Rosalie's BMW convertible, Alice's Porsche 911 turbo, Carlisle's Mercedes, Edwards Volvo, and even his Aston Martin vanquish were all stored, now included my Mercedes. My new car fit in quite well with the others, I couldn't help but dream of driving my beat up, broken down old Chevy again. (I loved my truck!)

Edward was at my door side, before I even could think about opening it, he pulled me into his side and we practically flew into the house. We entered the living room, where everyone was sitting around Alice, waiting.

"What's happened?" Edward asked quickly to Carlisle

"Alice is having a very long vision, the longest I've ever seen!" Jasper answered before Carlisle could.

"What does this mean?" I asked worried.

"It must be bad, I can't imagine why it would take this long though?" Carlisle said

"How long has she been in it?" Edward asked again to anyone that was willing to answer.

"For about fifteen minutes," Jasper was the palest I had ever seen, he seemed to be in slow torture.

Alice finally snapped out of her vision, looking exhausted and out of breath.

"Alice, are you ok?" Jasper's face seemed to brighten, as best as it could.

"UH.. UH.. I think so.." Alice managed to spit out

"What did you see?" asked Edward concerned.

"It was just a bunch of different images. First, was of Bella and you at the wedding, then it went black, everything, the guest and everything just disappeared," Alice said looking horrid

As the discussion went on I was lost in thought, how could this happen! If our wedding was going to end up a massive black hole in Alice's mind, should we go through with it?

"What does this mean, Alice?" Rosalie hadn't really said anything until now, and I jumped at the sound of her voice interrupting my rambling thoughts. Alice just shook her head meaning she didn't know, and I was the first to speak after the long silence.

"If the wedding is going to end with our guests MIA, then maybe we shouldn't have it?" I was really getting used to the fact that I was going to be able to express my love to Edward in front of the entire town… or not, but it meant a lot to Edward so maybe I could get a pass on this condition.

"That may not be a bad idea," I was surprised to see that Jasper agreed with me.

"Is that really necessary?" I felt bad, all of a sudden, because Esme was so excited to finally see her one "son" that was always the seventh wheel, get his happily ever after.

"Alice?" Edward turned to his favorite "sister."

"I don't know, everything can change if decisions change, maybe it's nothing!"

"But, you don't know for sure? Which leaves me no choice but to cancel," I could hear the despair in Edwards tone.

"Wait, you could be seeing the wolves, couldn't you? That would explain everything going black, right?" I had to try to come up with something, for Edward, he wanted this so badly.

Alice looked at me in surprise, "yes that might be it, but I thought none of the pack was coming?"

"Well, Sam talked Jacob into coming home, maybe he changed his mind in coming to the wedding, Edward did send him a invitation!" I explained

"Hey! How do you know I did that?" Edward looked puzzled at me.

"Billy!! He told me that he and Jake were not going to attend, I said I didn't even mean for them to get the invite, and he said that you sent Jake one, care to explain?"

"Well, if things would have turned out in his favor, like I told Jacob Black, I would have liked the option to come," I couldn't help but smile at him, even if I'd chosen Jacob he loved me enough to see me happy, even if it destroyed him. He waited patiently for me to reply, and all I could manage was a slight "AWW!!"

Edward smiled at me and pulled me into him, for a small kiss on my head. "Are you mad at me?" Edward pulled me away from him to look into my eyes.

"Like I could be mad at you for a millisecond! But I wish you would have told me!"

"I'm sorry, it will never happen again, from now on you will know everything!" He smirked at me and turned to Carlisle

"So, the wedding will go on." The happiness in his voice again.

"Wonderful!" Carlisle expressed "I have to get to the hospital now, I'm on call." Esme walked Carlisle out.

"Bella, good thinking, I was starting to think you only had a brain when it came to dangerous situations, and even then its questionable!" Emmett said jokingly.

"Oh thanks Emmett!! I was beginning to "think" that you processed everything with your arms." I added

"He mostly does!" Rosalie said, and stuck her tongue out at the funny face Emmett made to her.

"Ok, Ok, calm down all of you, Bella I need you in the kitchen to taste some food for the reception." Esme started walking into the kitchen before I could answer.

I grabbed hold of Edwards hand and dragged him with me, he realized what I was doing and said "Wait, she said you, not me!"

Yes, but you have to endure the pain to, it's not just my wedding." I smiled at him and kept on pulling. Before we reached the kitchen Edward pushed me against the wall, and kissed me passionately.

The kiss went on for only a few short minutes, and he pulled back, letting me catch my breathe again. I was seriously going to be happy when breathing wasn't a necessity. "I love you!" was all he whispered, I felt my heart stop and I breathed an "I love you!" back, and we entered the kitchen.

**_Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!!_**


End file.
